Dog Days of Summer
by umbreon88
Summary: What Tohru discovers: there's another member of the zodiac. What Tohru doesn't get: it's another dog. Meet Seira Sohma! The rebellious zodiac!   rated T for violence, blood, and language
1. Ch 1

_What is SHE doing here?_

_She doesn't belong here!_

_Just like the Cat!_

_Maybe worse._

_No. No one could have a more miserable life than the Cat._

_True._

_She's not as special as the others._

_At least THEY have a gift._

_Yes. Definently_

A figure was walking past two maids at the Main House, then stopped. The shadows hid his face, but his words were still coherent. The rain made his hair plaster to his head, bangs covering his eyes.

"How strange. Someone who does not bear the curse saying such things about person who does."

One of them, the oldest by far, pulled something out of a sleeve, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

"DAMMIT!DAMMIT!DAMMIT!DAMMIT!DAMMIT!"

"WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?"

"I hate weathermen when they're right! I HATE THE WEATHER!"

"Don't worry about the stupid cat, Miss Honda. There's no sense in beating a dead horse."

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID!"

Just another day at Shigure's house. Interesting? Quite. Peaceful? Not so much. Thunder boomed outside, making Tohru jump up and let out a small yip, but she tried as best she could to remain calm. Kyo groaned as he lie on the couch, trying to wrap himself more in a thick blanket.

"I said I once and I'll say it again: DAMMIT ALL."

Tohru kneeled down and handed him a glass of water, as he had requested.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked, worry showing in deep turquoise eyes. Kyo gawked for a minute, then blushed ten shades of red when he realized what he was doing and flipped on his other side, facing away from her.

"N-n-no. I'm fine." He managed to sputter.

THUNK. THUNK.

"Nn? Who could that- OH MY GOSH!" Tohru cried out as she opened the door, to reveal:

A person leaning against the door frame, holding on to one side with and arm, and a blood stain blooming beneath.


	2. Ch 2

Dog Days of Summer

Chapter 2: Taking Care of Your Puppy

* * *

Hatori had come over so quickly, Tohru was surprised he had been at the main house. He was bent over the couch, to which Tohru had helped the stranger over and set her down on. He had done what he could, and then wrapped up bandages around the stomach of the person.

"What...do you think happened, Hatori?" Tohru asked quietly, as she stared at the girl who appeared to be not much younger than she was. At first he didn't even look up, then he looked her straight in the eye.

"She was shot." he said stiffly. Tohru put her hands to her mouth. Sensing her shock, Hatori put a hand on her head and gently patted it. "Don't worry. It only grazed the skin. What really got her was the blood she lost." he paused, gauging her reaction before going on. "She must've been pretty determined to get here, knock on the door, and THEN pass out."

Tohru sniffed, but nodded and gave a soft smile. Hatori's mouth curled at the edge on one side, but no matter how small it was, she could make out the smile on his face.

"Yes." she said finally, turning her attention to the girl, who's breathing had slowed down, nice and quiet instead of ragged. Soft exhales of air hissed past the girl's lips.

Hatori got up after he had packed his bag, said his goodbyes to Tohru, and left. Tohru looked from the door to the stranger again. The girl had long brunette hair, but it had blond streaks in it, and Tohru couldn't tell if it was natural or dyed. Tohru's eye caught notice of a pawprint shaped pendant on a necklace around the stranger's neck. She also had a particular style: Rocker or Punk type clothing. The girl stirred, and Tohru let out a small "Huh?" as she noticed the girl open her eyes. They were a rich brown, the same shade as root beer soda (at least, that was what it reminded Tohru of.)

"Where..am I?" she said hoarsely. She drew her arm up to block out the light from her eyes. Tohru fidgeted.

"Don't worry about it right now, you need your rest. Would you like me to get you a blanket?"

The girl shifted onto her side to see Tohru better.

"Sure, but...who are you?"

"I'm Tohru Honda. Nice to meet you." she said cheerfully, sticking out a hand. The girl looked at her hand and then up at Tohru, but smiled and took her hand, then shook it.

"Seira Sohma. Likewise." Tohru went rigid in surprise.

"Y-y-you're a S-Sohma?" she stammered. Seira blinked.

"Yes."

Tohru felt her head spin.

_Another Sohma? But I've never heard of a Sohma named Seira...and I know all the zodiacs now, so she couldn't be-AH! Wait! Not all the Sohma's know about the curse!_

"Are you OK?" Seira asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Ah! Yes, I-I'm fine. It's just, I was surprised to find out you're a Sohma too." Tohru explained, slightly embarassed at her overreaction.

"Too? Do you know other Sohmas?"

"Yes, I live with Shigure and Yuki Sohma...Oh! And also K-" Tohru began, but at the mention of Shigure, Seira instantly perked up.

"Wait, this is Shigure's house?" she asked apprehensively, surprising Tohru.

"...Yes..."

"Good! I made it! I was on my way over here before that crazy psycho shot me. Geez." Seira rubbed the back of her head. "But Yuki really lives here now? I'd heard it up at the main house, but I figured it was just a rumor." Then a look of realization hit her. She looked at Tohru.

"Wait. You live here?" Tohru looked back at her quizzically.

"Yes..."

Seira's face suddenly went somber as she managed to slowly sit up, then scoot closer to Tohru and lean in as if she were trying to reveal a secret.

"Then...you know?" she asked, her voice dead serious. Tohru then realized what she was getting at.

"About the curse? Yes. I..found out about it the first day I came here."

Seira pulled back, obviously relieved.

"Oh! That's a huge relief! For a second, I was worried that I'd have to go through the pain of trying to hide everything!" she laughed. Tohru gave a bright smile back. They both started laughing together.

"Heh heh heh-**OW**." Seira rubbed her side. "Too much laughing." she sighed. She then proceededly swung her legs over the sides of the couch and stood up. Instantly Tohru went into Panic Mode.

"Ah-AH! Are you s-sure you should be standing up so soon? You should rest!" she sputtered. Seira shook her head and stretched.

"Nah, I can't sit still in one place very long. I feel wound up if I do." she assured. Tohru calmed down a bit at that.

"Um, if it's not too much trouble, could you tell me where Shigure is?" Seira asked. Tohru shook her head rapidly.

"Oh no, it's no trouble at all! Don't even think it is! Shigure was in the kitchen last I saw him." she pointed towards the kitchen.

"Ah! Thanks." Seira walked towards the kitchen, Tohru following. Just as they reached the door, Seira suddenly turned on her heel and grabbed the sleeve of Tohru's sweater. Not harshly, just enough to get her attention, like Kisa would to Tohru's skirt.

"You know, Tohru, I like you." she said, flashing a wide grin. "I can tell you're a good person." Tohru instantly started panicking again.

"Oh _nonono_ I'm not that great, really!" she exclaimed.

"Kind AND modest. I think I know someone you would be perfect for." she added, winking, then stepping through the entrance to the kitchen. Tohru blushed, but was curious, and followed right behind.

"Really? Who?- _Oof!_" she exclaimed as she ran into Seira's back. Seira had stopped walking.

She was staring at the open refrigerator door, towards the sound of someone gulping something down. Then there was a "Ahh," then a clink, then the sound of the refrigerator door clicking shut, revealing a certain orange head who stopped wiping his upper lip the moment he saw them both. Tohru had seen Yuki and Kyo fight enough times to tell that he immediatley tensed up challengingly, like a cat would to make itself appear bigger.

"**YOU!**" Seira and Kyo hissed at the same time.


	3. Ch 3

Dog Days of Summer

Chapter 3: Dogs just DON'T Like Cats

* * *

"YOU!" Seira and Kyo hissed.

"Uh, uh, eh?" Tohru stuttered.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Both began.

"Funny, I saw YOU first, YOU TELL ME!" Seira snapped.

"Oooh no. I was in this HOUSE first! YOU TELL ME!" Kyo retorted. Tohru could see two red vein marks popping in and out of the two's foreheads.

"Well! At least now I know you haven't changed, Runt!" hissed Kyo, taking a step closer.

"I could say the same about you, Moron!" Seira spat, repeating his actions.

"YOU WANNA GO?"

"MAYBE I DO!"

With every word, Tohru's head snapped back and forth between the two, holding up her hands, as if to ward off the bad vibes.

"Go choke on a Milkbone!" he snapped.

"Go snort catnip!" she spat back, and with that they charged at each other.

"Eh-eh! Please, you two! Don't fight!" Tohru said weakly. Right before their fists could connect with the other's cheek, they screeched to a hault.

Their feet touched the ground, and they looked away from each other, Seira rubbing one arm and Kyo scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry, Tohru..." Kyo mumbled, turning away from the pretty girl.

"Yeah...sorry."

"Oh no! It's ok! It's just... you two shouldn't fight like this. You haven't seen each other for a long time, I'm guessing, and it's good to see family again, so-"

Kyo snorted, cutting her off.

"I wouldn't mind if I never saw her again. Hell, that would be the greatest thing ever."

Seira tilted her head to one side and smiled, but there was a throbbing vein in her forehead as plain as day.

"It's too bad you still haven't learned any manners from Yuki, what with you two living in the same house all this time." she said "sweetly."

"I DON'T NEED TO LEARN ANYTHING FROM THAT GIRLY RAT!" Kyo hissed instantly at the mere mention of the silver-haired boy's name. At that same instant, a book collided with the Cat's head.

Kyo clutched his now aching head in his hands, spitting profanities, and Tohru could have sworn she saw smoke. Yuki stood behind him, book in his right hand.

"Stupid cat, picking fights the first chance you get..." he sighed exasperatedly. Kro growled and straightened up, raising a fist.

"Why you-!" he began, but all he got was the book smacking him right in the face as Yuki temporarily silenced him once more. Tohru looked at Yuki questioningly. He smiled gently back at her.

"It's way too early in the morning for him to be making such a ruckus." he explained. "All this commotion woke Shigure up, and the first thing he did was pester me to the point I couldn't work."

Tohru gave a small "Ah." as she remembered that Yuki had been working on Student Council papers, and Shigure had been sleeping due to a headache. She made a mental note to check on the mischievious, older Sohma as soon as she finished making breakfast.

Kyo staightened up again, with a red face (courtesy of the _hardcover_ book) and sneered at the Rat.

"And since when do you care about that stupid dog?" he asked, ducking this time when Yuki made another swipe at him with his literary weapon. He stood up again and pointed a finger to say "HAH," when Yuki managed to slap him in the face with the book once again.

"Since he decided that interrupting my work is fun, tuna-brain." Yuki snapped.

* * *

Yeesh! I forgot about this chapter, believe it or not.

I apologize for the lateness... *bow bow*

_-umbreon88_


End file.
